


Das neue Jahrhundert. Eine Posse in einem Akt.

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: Crack?, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einer durchzechten Nacht finden sich Goethe und Schiller im 21.Jahrhundert wieder. Wie werden die beiden Dichterfürsten mit der Moderne klarkommen? Und mit der Verehrung, die ihnen die letzten zwei Jahrhunderte entgegen gebracht wurde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das neue Jahrhundert. Eine Posse in einem Akt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schaffe es endlich mal, ein paar alte Geschichten hochzuladen. Diese hier ist, viele andere meiner Kurzgeschichten auch im Rahmen der livejournal-Sommerchallenge entstanden. Sie ist mal wieder eher eine meiner bescheuerten Ideen, ich hoffe aber, dass sie euch trotzdem ein wenig gefällt und ihr genauso viel Spaß am Lesen habt, wie ich am Schreiben!
> 
> (BTW: Das Buch, das Friedrich findet, existiert tatsächlich unter diesem Titel.)

Ein erster Silberstreif zeigte sich am Horizont und die Vögel zwitscherten bereits, als Johann Wolfgang von Goethe und Friedrich von Schiller sich bei der lustigen Runde verabschiedeten, die gemeinsam die Nacht im Gasthaus „zum Elephanten“ zum Tag gemacht hatte, und lachend hinaus auf die Straße traten.

„- geradezu lächerlich, was Schlegel da schreibt!“, beendete Goethe seinen letzten Gedanken, während er Schiller jovial die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um seinen schwankenden Schritten ein wenig Halt zu geben. Schiller lachte über diesen Kommentar und verschluckte sich halb an dem letzten Bissen Brötchens, das er sich von der reichlich gedeckten Tafel für den überaus langen Heimweg von zwei Straßen in die Tasche gesteckt hatte.

Er hustete, schluckte und meinte dann: „Tja, mein Lieber, wir zwei haben es schon nicht leicht mit all diesen geistlosen Ignoranten, die – hey! Pass doch auf, du alte Kräuterhexe!“  
Beim Einbiegen auf die Esplanade – offenbar gedachte der Geheimrat seinen geschätzten Kollegen sicher bis vor die Haustür zu geleiten – waren die beiden Männer schnurstracks in ein altes, zahnloses und generell zerlumptes Marktweib gestolpert, das nun unter Gezeter versuchte, seine überall verstreuten Äpfel in seinen Weidenkorb zurück zu sammeln.

Goethe klopfte seinem zuweilen etwas misanthropisch veranlagten Kollegen beruhigend auf den Rücken und verkündete großspurig: „Ja, ja, und schon haben wir ein Beispiel erhalten für die einfachen Gemüter, über die wir gerade sprachen.“ Für gewöhnlich bemühte Wolfgang sich, auch mit Weimars unwichtigeren Bewohnern halbwegs diplomatisch umzugehen, aber der Wein war auch ihm zu Kopf gestiegen. Er stellte sicher, dass Schiller nicht verletzt war und fischte erst dann in seinem Gehrock nach ein paar entschädigenden Münzen, doch die alte Frau schien schon nicht mehr zu besänftigen zu sein.

„Die feinen Herren glauben wohl, diese Welt gehöre ihnen! Ihr mögt in unserer Zeit vielleicht schon Götter sein, doch auch jene fallen tief!“ Das wirre, krächzende Gebabbel der Alten rief Schiller nur zu gut ins Gedächtnis, warum er einen Großteil seiner Mitmenschen lieber mied. Er trat ein wenig zurück und zupfte Goethe am Ärmel. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause in sein Bett, doch das Weib hörte nicht auf:  
„Nun gut, unsterblich mögen eure Namen sein, doch wisset, dass auch ihr noch Grund habt, vor der Welt zu zittern. Ich will euch schon noch das Fürchten lehren! Für einen ganzen Tag sollt ihr in eurem schlimmsten Albtraum gefangen sein!“ Schnippisch riss sie Goethe den letzten Apfel aus der Hand, den dieser ihr verdutzt entgegen gestreckt hatte und wackelte murmelnd und fluchend von dannen.

„Interessant“, sagte Goethe, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken“, mir scheint, mein Bester, wir wurden so eben verflucht.

Schiller lachte. „Welch grausames Schicksal! Wir sollten dankbar sein, dass dies hier Weimar ist und nicht irgend so ein mysteriöses Schloss in einer dieser romantischen Spukgeschichten. Dann stünde es wahrlich schlecht um uns.“

Goethe bot Schiller den Arm, woraufhin dieser sich unterhakte. Der Ältere erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Da gebe ich Ihnen vollkommen Recht! Ein Glück, dass wir in einem aufgeklärten Zeitalter leben – Ist Ihnen eigentlich auch so schwindlig?“ Bevor er jedoch eine Antwort erhalten konnte, waren beide Männer schon zu Boden gesunken.

„Aaa, ii desu ne!“ Ein Klicken, ein greller Blitz und Goethe sah sich gezwungen, die Augen zu öffnen, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. Sein Schädel dröhnte und das grelle Licht half nicht wirklich. Vorsichtig versuchte er es noch einmal. Die Bank, auf der er lag, stand eindeutig auf der Esplanade, wenngleich Häuser, Geschäfte, Menschen, eigentlich alles viel…bunter, lauter und irgendwie falsch wirkte. Er blickte sich verwirrt um und sah mit einiger Erleichterung einen sich streckenden Schiller neben sich stehen, der in etwa so verstört aussah, wie er sich fühlte.

Schiller war ganz gefangen genommen von dem seltsamen Paar, das mit seinem noch seltsameren Gerät, welches eben so geblitzt hatte, in der Hand vor ihnen stand. Beide, Mann und Frau, hatten dunklere Haut, auch wenn sie keine Mohren waren, schlitzartige Augen, kurz geschnittene glatte schwarze Haare und trugen bunte Hemden und Hosen. Asiaten? Schiller war sich nicht sicher, er hatte noch nie welche gesehen.

Er sah sich hilfesuchend um, sah, dass Goethe sich aufgesetzt hatte, und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Das Pärchen entfernte sich, in fremder Sprache fröhlich vor sich hin schnatternd. Nur die Worte „historische Stadtführung“, die von begeistertem Nicken begleitet wurden, ergaben ansatzweise Sinn.

Eine Weile saßen beide Dichter schweigend nebeneinander und starrten ins Leere. Irgendwann setzte Schiller an: „Also…dieser…Fluch?“

Goethe fiel ihm ins Wort: „Darüber werden wir nicht sprechen, klar? Was mich angeht, ist das hier nichts weiter als ein schlimmer Albtraum.“

„Gut, also ein Albtraum!“ Schlichter ließ seinen Blick über ihre Umgebung schweifen. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal vom 21.Jahrhundert träumen würde...“

Goethe sah ihn verwirrt an. „Bitte?“ Schiller wies neben sich zu einem metallenen Mülleimer. Die Zeitung, die dort neben allerlei Unrat lag, wies den Tag als den 6.Juni 2014 aus, genau zweihundert und zehn Jahre, nach ihrem letzten „Zu-Bett“-Gehen.

„Oh“, Goethe gab sich unbeeindruckt. „Das erklärt einiges.“

„Sollten wir und an irgendeine öffentlich Instanz wenden?“

„Wenn Sie unbedingt ins Irrenhaus wollen.“

Schweigen.

„Ich nehme an, nach Hause können wir nicht einfach gehen.“ Schillers Ton schwankte zwischen Hoffnung und Ernüchterung.

Goethe zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, gehört Ihnen mittlerweile die ganze Straße“, meinte er anerkennend und wies auf das Straßenschild, das die Esplanade nun als Schillerstraße kennzeichnete.

Schiller stöhnte auf. „Ein Tag hat sie gesagt, oder?“ Nun war auch Verzweiflung zu hören.

Goethe nickte. „Ja. Das schaffen Sie. Wir versuchen einfach, nicht aufzufallen und bringen den Tag damit zu, uns umzuschauen.“ Schillers Schweigen nahm er als Zustimmung. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Also, unsere Familiennamen sind wohl für heute tabu. Nennen Sie mich Wolfgang!“

„Friedrich!“, erwiderte der andere und sie schlugen ein.

Sie hatten schnell bemerkt, dass sie mit Gulden nicht weiterkommen würden. Glücklicherweise hatte Gold an sich jedoch nicht seinen Wert verloren und so hatten Sie ihre Münzen versetzt, was ihnen ein ansehnliches Mittagessen bei einem Italiener am Frauenplan, den vor allem Goethe mit großer Begeisterung zur Kenntnis nahm, ermöglichte.

Der erste Gang durch die Stadt war bereits eine Tortur gewesen. Sie waren beide sehr erfreut gewesen, dass ihr Theater noch stand, bis sie es besucht und die Monstrosität davor entdeckt hatten. Sprachlos waren sie vor dem Denkmal gestanden, ohne zu wissen, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollten. Schließlich hatte Schiller Goethe einen abschätzenden Blick zugeworfen und bemerkt: „Na, da waren sie Ihn- Verzeihung, dir gegenüber aber ganz schön großzügig.“ 

Goethe hatte mit vernichtendem Blick zu Schiller aufgesehen. „Die Umsetzung ist ja wirklich ganz manierlich geraten, aber überhaupt diese Idee!“

Sie hatten schließlich darüber gelacht, aber nun wanden sich doch beide. Keiner wollte wirklich weiter gehen und so brauchte es das ganze Mittagessen, um einen Plan zu entwickeln.

Das Goethehaus wurde abgelehnt („Ich zahle keinen müden Heller, um mein eigenes Haus zu besuchen!“), ebenso wie die Fürstengruft („Jetzt werden Sie- wirst du aber morbid! Überhaupt, wie kann man eine ganze Leiche verlieren?“ – „Sei doch dankbar! Du kannst wenigstens wirklich in Frieden ruhen. Wo auch immer.“).

Schließlich entschieden sie sich dafür, mit Wein und Lektüre an die Ilm hinab zu gehen und dort den Nachmittag zu verbringen.

Hoffmanns (Buchhandlung seit 1698) hatte vielversprechend geklungen, sodass beide Dichterfürsten („Nicht noch ein Adelstitel!“, hatte Schiller ob dieser Beschreibung gestöhnt.) kurze Zeit später den Laden betraten.

Die Klassikerabteilung war unübersehbar und es war eine Mischung aus Faszination und Abscheu, die beide unweigerlich dorthin zog. Plötzlich brach Schiller in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Schaun- Sieh nur! Dich gibt es jetzt auch zum mit-nach-Hause-nehmen.“

Sie wussten beide sofort, nach welchem Ölgemälde der lebensgroße Pappaufsteller entstanden war, der zwischen den Regalen stand, trotzdem war der Anblick in Lebensgröße befremdlich. Was Schiller nicht davon abhielt, sich sofort nach dem Preis erkundigen zu gehen.

Goethe blieb indessen zurück und durchstöberte schmollend die Sekundärliteratur. Als Schiller mit einem enttäuschten „Ist nur Dekoration und als solche unverkäuflich.“ Zurückkam, hatte der alte Geheimrat sich schon eingelesen und ließ den Blondschopf sofort an seinen Erkenntnissen teilhaben: „Weißt du, gerade wollte ich diesem Autor widersprechen, der unserer beider Beziehung als bloße Zweckgemeinschaft diffamiert. Aber wenn du so weiter machst, überlege ich mir das nochmal.“

Er wartete auf eine schnippische Antwort Schillers, doch es kam keine. Verblüfft sah Goethe auf. Sie kannten einander nun doch schon lange genug, dass Schiller solche Kommentare unmöglich für bare Münze nehmen konnte. Der Jüngere schien ihn jedoch gar nicht gehört zu haben. Fast schon panisch durchblätterte er das Buch, das er von einem Stapel genommen hatte.

„Meine Güte, was ist denn los, Schi- Friedrich?“

Schiller hielt inne und presste zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Das ist…eine Unverschämtheit!“

Er hob das Buch an, sodass Goethe den Titel lesen konnte: War Goethe Schillers Flöte? Wolfgang lief rot an, während Schiller fortfuhr:

„Es impliziert im Übrigen genau das, wonach es klingt!“

Goethe war fassungslos. Diese Leute, was die heutzutage für eine Fantasie hatten! Unerhört! Er klappte sein Buch zu. „Ich glaube, das mit der Lektüre schenken wir uns! Wein?“

Schiller nickte erschöpft. „Wein!“

Es dauerte einige Stunden und Flaschen, bis sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatten. Zu ihrem großen Verdruss hatten sie feststellen müssen, dass auch der Zutritt zum Gartenhaus mittlerweile besoldet war, aber wenigstens den Ilmpark konnte ihnen niemand verbieten.

Es dämmerte schon, als Friedrich schließlich leicht lallend verkündete: „Ich glaube, ich bin froh, dass ich zuerst den Löffel abgebe, Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht miterleben, wie sie uns zu Museumsstücken machen.“

Goethe sah ihn traurig und ernst an. „Ich wünschte, ich müsste das auch nicht. Wenigstens nicht alleine.“

Schiller sah ihn betroffen an. Ein seltsames Glänzen lag in Goethes Augen, das den Anderen dazu veranlasste, näher zu rutschen und ihn freundschaftlich in den Arm zu nehmen. „Hey! Lass dir doch von diesen ganzen Taschenspielertricks keine Angst einjagen. Vermutlich ist dass alles hier gar nicht real, sondern nur eine Wahnvorstellung. Und selbst wenn: Einer von uns beiden muss doch am Leben bleiben und den Faust schreiben!“

Goethe lachte trocken auf. „Ja, du hast ja Recht. Nichts Wahres läßt sich von der Zukunft wissen. Ist wohl nur der Wein, der da aus mir spricht.“ Er ergriff dankbar Schillers Hand und so saßen sie eine Weile nur da, um den Grillen zu lauschen.

Als es schließlich Nacht wurde, rückten sie enger zusammen und rollten sich Arm in Arm unter ihren Mänteln ein. Sie waren darüber übereingekommen, dass sich für eine halbe Nacht kein Hotel lohnte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die tröstende Nähe des jeweils anderen sie ohnehin mit einem wohlig warmen Kribbeln erfüllte.

Kurz bevor sie beide endlich wegdämmerte, flüsterte Goethe kaum hörbar: „Nur, damit du es weißt: Mich würde es nicht stören!“

Schiller spürte Goethes heißen Atem an seinem Ohr und hörte über die Gänsehaut, die ihm das bereitete, zuerst gar nicht, was sein Freund sagte. Dann stutzte er. War das wirklich so gemeint, wie er vermutete? Kurz entschlossen fasste er sich ein Herz, antwortete „Mich auch nicht, aber es geht trotzdem niemanden etwas an!“ und hauchte dann einen sanften Kuss auf Goethes Lippen.

Schläfrig, schwach, aber ganz eindeutig erwiderte der ältere Mann ihn und glücklich und zufrieden schliefen sie beieinander ein.

Durch einen unerwarteten Zufall war es ihrer beider Schuster, der schließlich am nächsten Morgen seine beiden prominentesten Kunden auf den Ilm-Auen eng umschlungen beieinander liegen fand, jedoch dankenswerterweise beschloss, vollkommenes Stillschweigen über die Sache zu bewahren. Wer verstand schon diese großkopferten Künstler?

Und außerdem wollte er unter keinen Umständen das junge Glück stören.


End file.
